


Spiderman and Adventure of the Spider-trio

by Soundwave1982



Category: Marvel (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundwave1982/pseuds/Soundwave1982
Summary: Hydra wanting to recreate the incident that created spiderman hires former Oscorp Industries employee Dr Adriana Soria to do after creating it Hydra then place the spider in three random lockers based on Dr Soria recommendation that Being Mary Jane Watson , Gwen Stacy and April O'Neil





	

Author Notes: This version has slight differences to TMNT 2012; in this story April O'Neil is completely human, as is Irma. The story takes place in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles set before Target April O'Neil and end of Season 2 of Spectacular Spider-Man

Spider-Man and Adventures of the Spider-Trio  
Episode 1: Birth of Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman  
02:00 AM (Tuesday morning)  
Midtown High School, Midtown, New York City…

A man dressed in black gear, his face covered with a balaclava, was carrying a dark blue duffle bag as he looked for two specific lockers. He came across a row of lockers and after verifying that this was one of the lockers that he had been looking for, he picked the locker padlock. After opening the lock and removing it, he opened the locker. Inside the locker was a picture of Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Peter Parker all posing in a group, as well as another photo of Captain Stacy, Helen Stacy and Gwen Stacy standing outside a NYPD police station. He then proceeded to open the duffle bag and remove an Oscorp-labelled container which had two spiders inside. The man then removed one of the spiders from the container and placed it inside the locker before proceeding to close the locker and relock it.

The man then walked to another locker and after once again verifying the locker number he proceeded to pick the lock and open the locker. This locker had a number of pictures of young Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker taped on the inside of the door. He then removed the other spider from the container and placed it into the locker before closing it up and placing the padlock back on the locker. He placed the Oscorp container back into the duffle bag. The man then took out a cell-phone and dialed a number from his phone contacts.

"Have you finished the task? Have you placed the Oz-Enhanced spiders into those lockers I requested of you?" inquired a mysterious person speaking with a distorted voice.

"The job has been done. I've placed spiders in Stacy's, Watson's, and O'Neil's lockers as you requested," said the man in black gear.

"Excellent work, Chameleon. I knew you could handle this mission. I will see to it that the money is transferred into your Swiss bank account as you requested," said the mysterious person on the other end.

"I always like working for you boss; you always pay me well. I look forward to working for you again" said the Chameleon.

"If I need your talents again Chameleon I will email you the details as always, and pay you like I always do," said the mysterious person.

The Mysterious person then ended the phone call and the Chameleon placed the phone in his pocket and departed from the school.  
9:00 AM

Gwen Stacy looked through her locker, searching for her science textbook. She eventually found her textbook, but as she reached for the book, her hand was bitten by the spider. Startled, Gwen quickly pulled her hand back and looked down at it, noticing the bite mark.

"Damn it, something just bit me!" Gwen exclaimed before picking up her science textbook and closing her locker.  
Gwen then headed towards her Science class. As she did, she began to feel funny; sweat started pouring down her face as she came across her friend Mary Jane Watson at her own locker. "Hey, MJ, do you have any aspirins I can borrow?" asked Gwen.

Mary Jane Watson looked away from her locker at her friend, taking away her attention from her own locker. Mary Jane noticed that Gwen was not looking very well. "Man, Gwen, you look terrible, maybe you should go home," MJ suggested.

"No I can't, my dad is working a double shift and he won't be home till lunch time," Gwen said as she wiped some sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

"I'm sure if you ask Pete, he will ask his aunt to look after you till you dad come off his shi…" MJ was saying, but before she could finish, something bit her hand.

"Ouch!" MJ yelped in surprise.

"What happened?" Gwen inquired as she leaned against the lockers a little unsteadily. Gwen noticed that MJ was shaking her right hand and grimacing slightly in pain.

"Something just bit me," MJ replied, annoyed. Mary Jane then quickly closed her locker. MJ looked over to see Gwen struggling to stand and leaning against the lockers before she slumped to the floor slowly. Gwen groggily looked up to see MJ rubbing her own eyes as sweat started to pour down her brow before she slumped to the ground next to Gwen, who was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes heavy, Mary Jane saw their friend Peter Parker was running over towards them.  
"Pete, can you get the Nurse and Principal Coulson? Tell them we need an ambulance. Gwen and I are seriously ill and we need medical treatment," said Mary Jane.

Peter nodded and quickly ran to the principal's office. Mary Jane then stumbled backwards and slumped against the lockers, slowly sliding to the floor. The moment her butt touched the ground, Mary Jane blacked out.

Same Time  
Roosevelt High School.

April O'Neil was walking towards her locker when she was approached by her friend Irma. As she reached her locker, she was soon joined by Irma.

"How was the tutoring session with our school's star Hockey player?" asked Irma.

"Not that bad, actually, if he spent that much time and effort with hockey practice and applied that, he may be able to pass his classes with ease," replied April.

"So when are you tutoring him again?" asked Irma.

"I'm going to be tutoring tonight, so ready for next week's big mathematics test," replied April as she opened her locker and put some stuff into her locker, including her shellcell, which Irma didn't see her doing before something bit her hand and caused April to scream.

"Is everything alright, April?" asked Irma

"No, something just bit me," replied April as she pulled her hand out from her locker and noticed bite marks, starting to feel extremely unwell.

"Are you ok, April, do you want me to get you to the nurse?" asked Irma as April slumped down to the floor before noticing Casey Jones come towards her. Irma noticed he had a black bruise around his left eye.

"Casey, get Nurse Easterland, April is ill!" screamed Irma as she knelt down next to April, seeing sweat running down her best friend's face. She didn't know what caused it, and she wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon as April quickly passed out  
.  
Fourteen Hours later  
Unknown medical facility in an undisclosed location…  
Gwen Stacy came to and looked around to see that she was in a bright white medical room with state-of-the-art medical equipment. She was hooked up to a heartbeat monitor and she looked around the room, noticing that in the bed next to her was Mary Jane Watson, who was also hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. While looking at the bed on her opposite side she saw April O'Neil, and then saw that her left hand was cuffed to the side of the bed frame. She also noticed that her clothes had been removed and she was now dressed in a green hospital gown.  
In the neighbouring bed Mary Jane Watson slowly came around. She was also dressed in a green hospital gown. She sat up and went to rub her eyes but as she did, she realized that her left hand was also cuffed to the side of the hospital bed.

"Oh, my aching head," Mary Jane groaned as she rubbed her head with her un-cuffed right hand. "What happened? The last thing I remember Pete was coming over to us after something bit my hand. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not sure. I do remember a few flashes, but it is mostly a blur. I vaguely recall paramedics working on me, but I was so out of it I can't be sure. But somewhere along the line, I completely blacked out and I don't remember anything until waking up in this room handcuffed to the bed," Gwen replied. Gwen then looked down at her hand and noticed that the bite mark was now completely healed.

"Gwen, do you remember being bitten by something in our lockers?" MJ asked.

"Yeah I do. But it seems to have healed up, what about you, MJ?" asked Gwen.  
Mary Jane looked down at her hand and saw that it, too, was completely healed. "Yeah, mine's completely healed, too," she answered.

"MJ Do you know we aren't alone in the room? We have a roommate," said Gwen.

"Have you seen her before?" asked MJ.

"No," replied Gwen as April O'Neil started to stir, eventually waking up and looking around the room at the two teenagers looking back at her and waving at her with their free hands. April started rubbing her head, trying to remember how she ended up in this this bed.

"Oh, my aching head, anybody catch the name of that drummer that's pounding my head like bongos?" asked April.  
"Are you ok? Do you know where you are?" Gwen asked, looking over to April as she sat up in bed, looking around the room and noticing she was also wearing a green hospital gown.

"Not really, the last thing I really remember was talking to my best friend Irma. I had my hand inside my locker and then something bit me, then passing out, then nothing till waking up here. Anyway, my name Is April O'Neil, what's yours?" said April.

"My name is Gwen Stacy and the girl next to me is Mary Jane Watson. We are Midtown High School students, and it would seem the same thing that happened to us happened to you as well," said Gwen.  
Just then M.R.D. Director Colonel William Stryker entered the room followed by Dr. Adriana Soria.

"Who are you! Where are we?" asked Gwen.

"Good to see you're all awake and to answer your question Miss Stacy, I am the new Deputy Director of the Mutant Response Division. My name is Colonel William Stryker, Sr. You three are currently housed at a state-of-the-art MRD facility in upstate New York. With the assistance of Dr. Soria here, I will determine the nature of your illegal genetic abilities and what is the best way to handle your situations, Miss Stacy, Miss O'Neil, and Miss Watson," Colonel Stryker replied.

"And I am MRD Mutate Research Specialist Doctor Adriana Soria and I am here to oversee and conduct any medical test that will no doubt be required while you are in M.R.D. custody," added Dr. Soria.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any mutant or mutate abilities, we're just normal people," MJ said.

"Not according to the tests that Doctor Soria performed when you were brought to my facility after each of you assaulted a number of hospital personnel. Each of you has put a number of nurses in critical condition, and I was instructed by hospital staff to remove you to a more secure location that could better detain you, where we will determine what happens next," replied Colonel Stryker.

"So how did we get these so called powers, then?" asked April

"From early investigation it was determined that Miss Stacy stole three Oscorp Oz-enhanced spiders, placing one in her locker and one in your locker, Miss Watson, while also supplying one to you. Miss O'Neil," Colonel Stryker explained.

"Gwen would never do such a thing, you must be mistaken," MJ protested.

"Why should I believe you, Colonel? You are the one detaining us in this medical facility," said April

"I can assure you, Miss Watson, Miss O'Neil, we have over a dozen logs gained from her intern workspace at Oscorp as well as CCTV footage and eyewitness statements from the security personnel on duty. We also have footage of you, Miss Stacy, placing those spiders in those lockers. However, if you agree to work for the M.R.D. as members of my Team X and do what is asked of you for your country, then the three of you will be released with all charges dropped," Colonel Stryker replied.

"What are April and MJ, what are they being charged with?" Gwen asked.

"We have strong reason to believe, and checked both Miss Watson's and Miss O'Neil's emails and search information to confirm, that the trio of you interacted on a Spider-Man fan group's chat room and planned this so you could gain similar powers to Spider-Man. Using your access to Oscorp, you planned it with Miss Watson and Miss O'Neil; that amounts to conspiracy and that means that she can be charged with everything that you are charged with, Miss Stacy. And keep in mind you are both looking at an additional ten to twenty years if the three nurses in critical condition die," Colonel Stryker replied with a smirk.

"That's blackmail!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What if we refuse your offer?" MJ inquired angrily.

"Then you all will be charged and detained in a government facility designed to house superpowered criminals called The Big House. How long you will be kept there will be determined at a later date, depending upon what happens with the three nurses that you injured. Most likely you'll all end up dying in that facility cut off from your family and friends. I will give you three hours to decide," said Colonel Stryker. With that, Colonel Stryker and Doctor Adriana Soria left Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil, and Gwen Stacy alone in the room.

Observation room

Baron Zemo and Dr. Arnim Zola were in the observation room. Both of them were watching the medical facility and soon they were joined by Colonel William Stryker and Dr. Adriana Soria.

"I hope for your sake, Doctor Soria, that you have been successful in recreating the incident that is believed to have create Spider-Man," Baron Zemo threatened.

"These are the spiders that were used and overseen by the former heads of Oscorp's Super-Soldier programme started by Norman Osborn, Doctor Richard Parker and Doctor Edward Brock, Sr. I took over after the deaths of Parker and Brock and their wives. I appointed Dr. Curt Connors to help me with the project, you should have faith that we have the chance to create new super-soldiers," replied Dr. Soria.

"We shall see what they shall decide; whether they agree to work for Team X willingly or if we go with the alternative plan and we use the Winter Soldier brainwash method on them and brand them X-24, X-25, and X-26. Have you placed the tracking chips in them as a failsafe in case they escape the facility?" Baron Zemo inquired.

"I took the liberty to install the tracking chips while they were heavily sedated from the spider bites and the sedatives. We fitted a microchip to the base of their necks; when they receive a message or call from you or anyone else in Hydra's chain of command, they will become Hydra assassins. Once a second command is sent they will return to normal, not remembering anything they did while under our control. We have learned much from the failure of Project X-18, the Winter Soldier," explained Dr. Zola.

"I hope you are right about this, Zola, we have spent too much money to finance these new weapons of ours," said Baron Zemo.

In the medical room…

"April, you have to believe me, I had nothing do with us getting superpowers," said Gwen.

"I do believe you, something isn't right about him, I keep getting a buzzing feeling in my head," said April.

"So what are we going to do? I don't trust Colonel Stryker, something is off about him, I have a very bad feeling about this," Gwen said.

"I agree with you and April. I'm getting a similar strange feeling, like a ringing in my head when I'm around that Stryker. We have to do something to get out of here. Do you think this is the same ability as what Spider-Man gets when he's in danger, some sort of sense that warns him?" MJ asked.

"It could be. Once we get out of here, we can find him and ask him about it," answered Gwen. Gwen pulled hard with her left hand and with great strength, the chain of the handcuff snapped, freeing her. Gwen let out a small cry of triumph.

"Incredible!" MJ exclaimed.

MJ then tried to break her handcuffs as Gwen had. She easily broke the handcuffs, freeing herself, which was quickly followed by April breaking her cuffs. The three girls then threw back the bedsheets, removed the heartbeat monitors' sensors and wires, and walked over to a nearby cabinet. They opened it and saw that their clothes were inside. The three girls took their clothes out and quickly began getting changed.

"Now we need to find a way out of here," Gwen said.

"You lead the way," Mary Jane said.

Observation Room, unknown facility…

Baron Zemo and the others were watching as Gwen, April and MJ took turns trying out their spider-strength on the door. After a few tries each, Baron Zemo pressed the door release button which unlocked the room, giving the girls access to the corridor, and watched as the girls exited the room.

"Have all Hydra operatives in the facility been dressed in proper Mutant Response Division as I requested?" Baron Zemo inquired.

"Yes, Herr Zemo. We've instructed all of our operatives to be dressed as members of Mutant Response Division. This whole facility is branded as a fully functional MRD facility. If they were to, say, reach the detention centre then Beck's holographic technology would make it appear that we have mutants detained inside, and we have a prototype Spider-Slayer inside the hangar waiting to greet them if they manage to make it there," replied Colonel Stryker.

"I want all our operatives to prevent their escape and test their abilities in combat," Zemo said.

"Yes, sir," replied Colonel Stryker

"Good, now let's see what these new weapons of ours can do. Once we have enough combat data we can then move onto the next phase and produce an army of spider-powered soldiers for Hydra," said Baron Zemo.  
At the same time in the corridor with Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy…

Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy were walking around the M.R.D. facility, both MJ and Gwen looking at their cellphones. MJ had a Nokia while Gwen's phone was a Sony. "Have you got a cell phone, April?" asked Gwen.

"I do but I left it inside my locker," replied April.

"Are you getting a phone signal at all, MJ?" asked Gwen as she looked at her phone to see that she had zero signal bars and only ten percent battery left.

"No, sorry, not a single bar whatsoever," replied MJ as she looked at her Nokia Lumis phone to see that she had just three percent battery life left. "Damn it, I knew I should have charged my phone last night."

"So you were playing Candy Crush Saga last night again instead of doing your science homework?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"No," denied MJ a little too profusely.

"MJ, I know when you lie. So how far did you get, then?" asked Gwen.

"Level Sixteen," MJ answered. "So who do we call for help, Spider-Man, your dad or the Avengers? Because I'm thinking Avengers." Just then her Nokia battery died. "Damn it, my phone is dead."

"I know someone that could help but I'm not sure how to call them now, they made me a replacement cellphone but I left it inside my locker and I'm kind of not talking to them at the moment," said April.

"Why, what happened?" asked Gwen.

"Don't really want to talk about it, could put my friends in danger, you understand," answered April.

"Then we would be better if we go with Avengers. Maybe they can help us. Not sure if it is a good idea to go with my dad. If his daughter is believed guilty of stealing from her intern placement and giving herself and her best friend super powers, well, that's not something he can really help me with. Hell, not even sure dad would want me anymore, his daughter being a mutant freak," said Gwen.

"That's bull and you know it. Your dad cares for you, he won't care you have spider-powers; besides, he may get you to paint the ceiling from time to time," said MJ. "Do you think your dad would mind, though, if I sleep on your sofa? I'm pretty sure my dad will disown me for gaining mutant powers. He'll disown me like he did with my big sister Gayle when she became pregnant."

"Sure," Gwen replied. "So why didn't you do your homework then?"

"Oh, the usual reasons; my drunken deadbeat dad spent six hours shouting and hollering that dinner wasn't ready when he got home, even though my mum had just finished a double shift and I had been working at the Coffee Bean. Thanks for the extra, by the way, so I got McDonald's on the way home, so when I got home and started doing my science homework that was when he went off on his drunken rant, so I spent the time posting on Facebook then playing Candy Crush Saga," MJ explained.  
"You know you can call my dad any time your ~#!* father goes off on one of his drunken rants. Try to get your mom to throw his worthless sorry excuse of an #* out. You're better off without him in your life," said Gwen as she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a dent.

"I tried to talk my mom into pressing charges, but she won't listen. This is what caused Gayle to get herself pregnant, just to get away from dad. She just could not take it anymore with mom refusing to listen and how she keeps clinging to the belief he can change his tune. I'm extremely worried that he is going to kill her one of these nights; but maybe now with these powers I can protect mom from dad's abuse and maybe beat some sense into him," said MJ.

"Then you would be no better than he is. We can do some good things with these powers, maybe stop what happened to Peter's uncle and Jessica and her family," Gwen said.

"Agreed, but don't we need to get out of here first before we discuss our possible super-hero career, including who is whose sidekick?" MJ asked.

The trio reached the end of the corridor and arrived at the elevator, which was guarded by three Riot Control MRD officers, who noticed them, and they each removed their electric stun batons from their holsters and activated them. 

"Stay where you are freaks," said one of the MRD officers.

"Return to the medical room at once and there won't be any trouble, freaks," said another MRD officer.

"We are leaving and we don't really want to hurt you," Gwen said. Oh, thank God for your standard overprotective dad signing you up for martial arts classes, then dragging your best friend every week, she thought to herself.

'Guess I can finally use what Master Splinter taught me,' thought April, who like the other girls got into a fighting stance.

The three M.R.D officers then charged at the three girls, swinging their stun batons at them. MJ, April, and Gwen all had a ringing sensation in their heads warning them of the dangers, which gave them enough time to dodge the attacks of the officers. The officers tried attacking the girls again but this time the girls countered, each of them knocking out each of the officers with a single punch and sent them flying.

"So we can guess we have super strength," said April

"Guess Spidey holds back when he attacks," Gwen remarked.

"Yeah, so who's going to be the sidekick then?" asked MJ as she pressed the elevator call button and turned to face her friend.

"How about we become equal partners and Spider-Man can be our sidekick," Gwen suggested.

"Yeah, girl power all the way, " MJ agreed.  
"Of course we are going have to decide who the leader of our team is, if you're in, April?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, you can count me in to help out till we find out who did this to me so I can get a cure," replied April.

"Don't blame you, April, I want to be an actress, but these newfound abilities make me a danger to any fellow actors if I punch them," said MJ.

The elevator door opened and the three girls entered the lift and pressed the up button. After going for ten minutes they arrived at a large hangar filled with over a hundred large shipping crates, all of them marked with either Hammer, Roxxon or Stark Industries logos on them. The three girls began making their way around the hangar.  
"Hey, I thought Stark didn't make weapons anymore?" MJ asked.

"He doesn't. But it doesn't mean the old weapons that his company made aren't on the market. There's no telling how many of his state-of-the-art weapons are still out there, but something doesn't feel right about this," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, I got that strange feeling, like when we were fighting those guards in the corridor, something in here is setting it off," said April.

Mary Jane found herself looking directly at a large mechanical robotic Black Widow Spider in front of her blocking the escape route out of the MRD facility. The robot was currently in standby mode. "Hey, guys, think I just found what was giving us that bad feeling," MJ said.

"What did you find?" April asked as she looked over to MJ's location and the giant Black Widow Spider. "Yeah, that could do it, I think," she added.

"What did you two say?" Gwen asked as she turned to see what Mary Jane and April were looking at.

"So we are all agreed, a giant mechanical Spider blocking our path is bad news," MJ said.

"Looks like it's in standby mode," said April.

As if on cue the Mechanical Black Widow Spider's eyes lit up and it started moving towards the girls. It swiped two of its legs at the two girls who dodged out of the way. "You were saying, April?" jibed Gwen as she dodged a downward strike from the Black Widow robot spider.

"So any idea how we beat this thing, guys?" asked MJ as she dodged another attack from the Black Widow robot, which proceed to attack April and Gwen, who each dodged its attacks as well.

"Working on it, MJ! It's not like this has ever come up in science class: How to stop a giant robotic Spider from killing you! Do you have any good ideas?" Gwen shouted, panic creeping into her voice.

"No, not really sure this ever came up before," replied April as she dodged another attack from the black widow robot.

"Remember, science and engineering are not my best subjects, Gwen. But maybe we could use some of the stuff in the hangar to our advantage," MJ suggested.

"Good plan! I heard the M.R.D. always had the best equipment. And if they have the best stuff, I am sure they have something that can take down an overgrown black widow spider!" Gwen exclaimed.

"It's a shame we don't have web shooters, we sure could use them," MJ said as she dodged another attack from Black Widow Spider.

"Yeah, so which of us is going to look for something to use against the robot spider, you or me?" asked Gwen.  
Gwen then dodged an attack from the Robot, causing it to trap its leg in the side of Roxxon Industries. She proceed to punch her fist through the joint of the leg to break it off. "Good job, Gwen!" Mary Jane congratulated her friend. Mary Jane dodged out the way of as the robot threw the damaged weapons crate. It flung whatever had been inside at Gwen, who managed to avoid that.

"That was close, but I've got an idea," Gwen said. She had spotted one of the weapon crates, which was partially open and she could see grenades inside of it. "Can you keep it busy while I get something set-up, guys?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. Just make it quick, ok? I'm not sure how long I can keep ugly here busy," Mary Jane replied.

"No problem," April said as she dodged an attack from the robot spider. Gwen ran over to the crate of grenades, collecting a roll of steel cable on the way. The Black Widow Spider was knocking creates out of the way as it followed Gwen.

'Come on, think, MJ, you need to get buckethead's attention,' thought Mary Jane as she watched April keep dodging attacks from the remaining front leg. Unbeknownst to her, her hands were glowing a greenish colour, which eventually caught her attention. "Ok, that's different, I guess this can do as a stand-in for web shooters," said MJ as she started firing energy bolts at the Black Widow robot.

"Over here, buckethead!" MJ shouted. The robot turned and headed towards MJ and swiped at her with the remaining spider legs. Mary Jane was able to keep dodging, which allowed her to shoot her energy blast at the robot. Nearby Gwen removed four grenades and then proceeded to jump onto the robot's back and place the grenades in between the leg joints, threading the cable through the pins of grenades. After Gwen jumped off the back of the robot, she pulled the metal cable, which removed pins from the grenades.

"April, MJ, take cover!" Gwen yelled.

Gwen dove for cover behind a Stark Industries Shipping container while MJ took the opportunity to hide behind a Roxxon Shipping Container and April took cover behind a Hammer Industries container. The grenades detonated on cue, disabling the Black Widow robot, which also set off the fire suppression system. As the hanger became filled with smoke, steam and water, gas mask-wearing MRD soldiers filled the hangar. However, in all of the confusion, the three girls were able to escape the hangar.

Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy looked around to see they were standing on a small island in the middle of the ocean as they were soon surrounded by two dozen MRD soldiers and a clapping Colonel Stryker and Baron Zemo. In response, Gwen Stacy, April O'Neil, and Mary Jane Watson got into a fighting stance.

"Impressive, most impressive, I didn't believe you would make it to the surface let alone get past the Spider-Slayer prototype, but I was wrong with my assessment of Dr. Soria's choices. I thought they were bad choices, but I guess she was using Zola's algorithm. You all have what it takes to become true threats, with two of you having close connection to Peter Parker, you can make excellent spies on his movements and strike at him closer," said Zemo.

"Not going to happen, we won't work for either Hydra or the MRD," said MJ, April and Gwen in unison.

"You already are, my dears, you just haven't known the codeword that is being used to activate the Nightingale programme as such the web we weave the Widow, Atrax and Audax will be coming for a Glorious Homecoming back to the web to Route 616B," Zemo suggested, the tone of his voice conveying the smirk that was hidden behind his mask.

April O'Neil, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy stood at attention beside each other like a Trio of obedient soldiers. 

"Project X-24 Scarlet Spider, awaiting your orders," April said, her voice monotonous.

"Project X-25 Spider-Woman, awaiting your orders," Gwen said, her voice also lacking tone.

"Project X-26 Spinneret, awaiting your orders," MJ said, lacking any of her spark and tone.

"Excellent, your first mission is to return to the facility and collect your costumes and custom-made equipment from under your beds, then you will return to me for your second mission," Baron Zemo ordered them.

"Yes, Master," Spinneret, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Woman responded in unison. The Trio then headed back inside the facility and after a few minutes they returned, all wearing a Hydra version of Spider-Man's costume.

"Your team's first assignment is to return to New York, where we have assigned you a place that will serve as your base for any operation you have in New York City. The object of your mission is to capture a CSI Tech agent by the name of Carlie Cooper, who has uncovered one of our operatives, Charlotte Witter and a number of our other operatives in the New York Police Department. We have reason to believe she will give the information to the FBI, which will put our other plans at risk," Baron Zemo commanded.

"Yes, Master," Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman said in unison.  
Just then a Hydra quinjet landed on the nearby helipad. Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman got into the Hydra quinjet and once they were onboard, it flew away from the facility. Baron Zemo turned to face Colonel Stryker. "What are your orders now, Mister Zemo?" asked Colonel Stryker.

"We are moving out. Inform Dr. Stromm that we are moving ahead with mass-producing a Spider-Army and make sure the base's self-destruct system is activated. We can't allow SHIELD to know that we have created new spider-powered assassins, something which they are still trying to recreate themselves," Baron Zemo ordered.

 

"Indeed, what about Miss Cooper, what do you want done with her if you don't mind me asking?" asked Colonel Stryker.

 

"That is need-to-know information, Will, and you simply don't need to know. Just know that she will be dealt with," Baron Zemo responded.

end of chapter


End file.
